In terms of the communication distance, wireless network technologies currently available may be classified into a variety of wireless network standards such as WLAN (Wireless Wide Area Network), WMAN (Wireless Metropolitan Area Network), WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), Bluetooth, Infrared (IR) and so on. Among these wireless network standards, WLAN standards are used the most commonly in people's daily life, for example, in WLAN access points (APs) that obviate the need of wiring, WLAN wireless network cards used in home computers and the like.
Compared to a wired network, a wireless network is more convenient to deploy and has greater mobility in usage, and meanwhile, use of a wireless network may dramatically reduce the cost of manpower and materials that are conventionally needed for the wired network. However, albeit of these advantages, the wireless network still has many limitations such as an instable data transmission range, poor data transmission safety, a low data transmission speed and so on.
When it is desired to deploy a wireless network in a space, in order to overcome these drawbacks of the wireless network, a lot of wireless network nodes are often disposed in the space to form a wireless network whose signal coverage is adequate to cover the whole space. However, a problem involved in deployment of the wireless network is how to deploy the wireless network correctly and completely and allow for all wireless network nodes to transmit data to each other so as to ensure that all data can be transmitted to any position of the space.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to provide a solution that can: dispose a wireless network node appropriately in a space to ensure that all wireless network nodes can transmit data to each other; reduce the amount of wireless network nodes that need to be deployed so as to reduce the deployment time and cost; and finally, dispose new wireless network nodes when changes occur to the network traffic or to the amount of wireless network nodes, thereby maximizing the effective signal coverage of the wireless network.